


[Podfic] The Subtle Knot Which Makes Us Man

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] The Ecstasy Series [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 17 year old Geno, ABO World Building, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Banter, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Gender Issues, He's sure, Hockey Talk, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Man/Younger Man, Pet Names, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Public Sex, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Negotiated Humiliation Kink (Geno Likes It), Seriously Geno is asked if he's sure a few times, Verbal Humiliation, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an omega in the KHL is beyond illegal. So it's not a good thing when Zhenya goes into an accidental heat on an away game and loses his virginity to a hot older alpha he meets in the hotel bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Subtle Knot Which Makes Us Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Subtle Knot Which Makes Us Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208340) by [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly). 



> Sooooo first Hockey RPF fic... x.x Done for Dancinbutterfly cuz she wanted the porns recorded... So I did... :-D

The Subtle Knot Which Makes Us Man

By: Dancinbutterfly

 

1:08:24

 Please right click and "save link as" to save! ^_^

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20The%20Subtle%20Knot%20Which%20Makes%20Us%20Man.mp3) (63 MB)

 [M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20The%20Subtle%20Knot%20Which%20Makes%20Us%20Man.m4b) (64 MB)

 

 


End file.
